The present invention relates to the clarification of the contaminated ion exchange resin and particularly, it relates to a process for removing crud (a product produced by corrosion and erosion) and an apparatus therefor.
As disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 54-2,631 (the invention disclosed in this Patent Publication was also filed in the United States on May 20, 1970 as an abandoned U.S. Patent Application No. 39,030), ion exchange resin has extensively been used in the clarification of water which is used in a power plant. In the above said publication, a process for removing crud from the used ion exchange resin by applying supersonic energy has been described. However, it was confirmed by the present inventors that the removal rate of crud by use of the process was at most as low as about 20%.